1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to showerhead assemblies and, more specifically, to such assemblies that are operable in a push-pull manner to allow selective adjustment of the showerheads to obtain different operating or spray characteristics. The showerhead assemblies of the present invention are operable in a first mode to provide a whirling massage action where the fluid discharge nozzles are rotatably carried by an outer housing which rotates and a second mode wherein the other housing remains fixed or rotates to provide a more conventional shower spray.
In each embodiment of the present invention an impeller structure is provided within an outer housing which impeller is acted upon by fluid passing through the showerhead assembly so that a rotating action housing is achieved.
The impeller structures will vary between embodiments and will include, blades or turbine wheels, arcuate conduits and molded fluid conveying channels which are acted upon by water being conveyed through a supply shaft to a plurality of spaced discharge nozzles and openings. To allow a massaging action to be developed in instances of low water pressure, the discharge nozzles associated with the first mode of operation may be configured to converge inwardly from the interior of the outer housing toward the exterior thereof with such openings being angled so as to direct fluid outwardly at an angle with respect to the elongated axis of the showerhead to thereby create thrust in the direction of rotation initiated by the impeller structure. In addition, pressure regulatory valves control fluid flow through the showerhead assemblies.
In the second mode of operation, the outer housing of each showerhead assembly is shifted axially with respect to the central supply shaft so as to realign the central supply shaft with respect to the housing so that fluid flow is through a second chamber and therefrom through a spray plate mounted to the lower portion of the outer housing. In some embodiments, the outer housing will rotate with the central supply shaft and in other embodiments the outer housing rotates about a fixed central supply shaft when in the first mode of operation.
The showerhead assemblies may also include secondary impellers for creating rotation of the outer housings regardless of the spray mode selected.
2. History of the Related Art
Heretofore there have been a number of developments made in the construction of showerheads to allow the showerheads to operate in multi-functional modes so that water may be discharged not only in a conventional fixed spray pattern but discharged in a manner to promote a massaging action by either pulsating or whirling the water supplied through the showerhead. Unfortunately, many conventional showerheads which are designed to offer a massaging mode require complex internal components which must be sealed relative to one another. Most conventional massaging showerhead assemblies are relatively expensive to produce and due to the complexity of the components often do not operate in a manner which fully prevents leakage of fluid through the various components when the showerheads are in use. Also, such showerheads often do not function properly under conditions of low water supply pressure.
In one type of showerhead, the outlet or face is provided with a number of different orifices which may be rotated into alignment with the fluid supply channel through the showerhead assembly. In this manner, an individual selectively rotates the face plate of the assembly to align predetermined orifice configurations with the fluid supply in order to obtain different flow characteristics or spray patterns.
In somewhat related showerheads, as opposed to having a rotatable outer orifice or discharge plate, an interior valving plate, disk or series of disks are utilized to alter the flow through the showerhead to obtain either pulsating flow characteristics or to divert the flow of fluid through the showerhead to separately spaced orifices mounted in a fixed face plate.
In addition to the foregoing, other conventional showerheads have utilized impellers mounted within the showerhead to establish a pulsating or whirling effect of water being discharged therefrom. Generally, the impellers are mounted in the fluid supply path so that as the fluid passes through the showerhead, the impeller is rotated thereby effecting the pattern of fluid exiting the showerhead. In some of these showerheads a selector valve or plate may be included whereby the fluid flow may be directed away from the impeller through another fluid outlet. Some examples of prior art showerheads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,927 to Sarbu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,451 to Gore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,587 to Carson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,648 to Deines et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,783 to Holsted, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,891 to Kwan, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,595 to Yamin.